


可并不是没有度过春天

by mociamo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: *dojae双性转*生活像流水一样过去，因为寒冷的冬天痛苦过，可冬天的结尾二月，正是我们出生的时候。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 3





	可并不是没有度过春天

金稻樱三十五岁了没有结婚也不在稳定恋爱中，大家眼里的工作狂人，但平时又很温柔，只是有距离感，大家所以有点好奇为什么不找个人作伴。金稻樱说自己的性格适合一个人，因为很爱自己。大家说姐姐的性格也不像是自私的人啊，也会爱护别人的吧。金稻樱说啊，可是另一方会很辛苦吧。

金稻樱和郑再萱交往过很长一段时间。说起来很复杂，但是心思都很简单。是学校里认识的，金稻樱是郑再萱的学姐。是后来最简单纯粹的校园感情因为性格和境况的作用变成了最难解的题目。当初甚至是会偷偷跨越几层楼跑进对方宿舍挤在同一张床上抱着睡觉的亲密。郑再萱翘课去看金稻樱拍毕业照，金稻樱带着大捧花参加了郑再萱的成人礼。

郑再萱三十岁的时候和金稻樱说了再见。她要和家人出国了。当时她们也都比较疲倦了，金稻樱说，我以前就跟再萱说，再萱以后是会结婚生小孩。郑再萱最讨厌听这种话，金稻樱凭什么以为自己知道全部真理。但郑再萱对她很久没有生气过了，她也三十岁了。她问金稻樱，姐姐为什么从来不想要留住我呢？我已经很努力在学会珍惜姐姐了。

金稻樱在郑再萱坐上飞机走了之后在脑海里对她说——因为这些话不能当面和她说——其实金稻樱自己才是那个习惯走开的人。郑再萱以为离开的是自己，想要快意地认为自己是坏蛋，又抱着笨蛋期望，在离开之前那个以理智臭名昭著的姐姐能够伸出手挽留。可是郑再萱她并不是转身就走的坏蛋，而金稻樱知道自己会提前走开因而留不住身边的人。

金稻樱三十五岁生日的时候收到一张贺卡，印着外国的邮戳。上面写了生日快乐，还有一行很小的英文字，是“I like me better when I’m with you”。

金稻樱出门去透气，锁上房门，带上外套，因为她生日在二月，春天还没到来。

站在晚风里她想，自己从来没有这种比较的概念，因为爱与保留自己这件事，是她赖以为生的任务。她没有更喜欢自己的时候。与爱相生的有恨，她平缓地爱并恨自己，像公式里的常数。唯一区分她这些浑浊和用力的是她对郑再萱的感情。关于这个她知道得很明晰。想起郑再萱来的时候，可以无限领取心里一直一直对她所有纯粹天真的喜欢，可以坦荡承认。

所有人都看得出来聪明、实际也很聪明的金稻樱，注定要为了做一个理智人拼尽全力。陪伴与爱情因此对她来说像干冰在常温里变出的迷雾。到了这个年纪，很多时候金稻樱还是会想，自己到底算不算一个会去爱的人呢？她一直特别想成为这样的人。

正式交往之后郑再萱给金稻樱发的第一条短信有关她绑辫子用的橡皮筋。上面本来是有一簇绒毛小球的，但是不小心被她放进口袋里跟着洗衣机洗了一遍，出来之后绒毛球就掉了。郑再萱拍了张照片给她，左手摊开，上面放着橡皮筋和掉下来的小球。图片之后配了一个不开心的表情。

金稻樱在学生会开会期间看见这条短信。他们一圈人坐在灯光明亮的会议室里，投影幕布上的画面相应地显得不怎么清楚。她不喜欢分心，认为在开会的时候就应该认真投入。可是手机在口袋里振动的时候，她下意识地想，可能是郑再萱给她发短信了。她想点开看看。

她借口肚子痛离开会议室，顺着走廊一路轻快地走，走到尽头才停下来，靠着墙点开短信。郑再萱展开的掌心和橡皮筋和小绒毛球就这样出现在眼前，金稻樱忍不住笑了。她好想见郑再萱，她发短信问，你在哪里呀？郑再萱说还在宿舍，准备去洗澡了。金稻樱说等我一下。

奔跑的过程中金稻樱奇妙地想起妈妈和老师总是夸奖自己是一个自律的孩子，知道自己该做什么不该做什么，参加实验被发放糖果要求一个小时后之后再吃肯定是会等够一个小时的。可是只能说她没有那么喜欢吃糖果，她喜欢郑再萱胜过五颜六色的水果软糖。

郑再萱穿着短袖运动服站在宿舍外的走廊上往下看，就看见金稻樱还穿着长袖衬衫和短裙跑了进来。她差点想要出声喊姐姐，马上捂住了自己的嘴，也赶紧踩着拖鞋走到楼梯间。金稻樱上楼梯上得好慢，看见她的时候已经扶着腰在喘气。郑再萱笑着往下跳了好几节阶梯，故意说，姐姐，我等了好久啦。金稻樱仰着头看她，有点在笑，嘴巴微微张着，郑再萱感觉有人拿锤子轰轰直砸心口，于是赶紧又往下一跳抱住金稻樱。

“我好开心！”

“我也是。”

郑再萱把金稻樱拉进宿舍，看了一半的小说，折好的新校服，都被扫到床的另一边。金稻樱还以为要发生什么，刚想说自己还要回去开会，没想到郑再萱只是说：“请坐！我去给姐姐倒水喝！”

金稻樱喝完水看着郑再萱抱着新的衣服进浴室放好准备洗澡，忽然害羞地站在离她几步远的地方。金稻樱于是马上说自己要回去开会了，但是一直到晚上都想着郑再萱穿着短袖运动服的样子。

结果刚交往没多久，金稻樱接到情书的时候正好被发现了。那是郑再萱第一次生气，某天金稻樱正在背书的时候直接在教室里被叫出去。这件事情说来很冤枉，因为郑再萱明明是接到更多礼物和表白的那个，金稻樱上了两年学也和男生没有很多接触，但有天放学她和郑再萱一起往图书馆走的时候刚好就被拦下送了一封情书。

郑再萱说寄宿学校就是有这样的好处。她把金稻樱偷偷拉进宿舍，整栋楼都黑乎乎的，她们摸黑一步步走上楼梯，手牵着手。金稻樱的手掌开始出汗，郑再萱说，姐姐我们不能开灯，会被发现的——你是害怕了吗姐姐？

关上宿舍门之后两个人都松了一口气。金稻樱问：“所以再萱把我拉进自己宿舍是想干什么呢？”

郑再萱突然腼腆起来：“嗯……还没想好。”

金稻樱看着她觉得好玩：“要快一点做决定，再过半个小时大家也都要回来了。”

两个人今天穿的都是衬衫制服，外面路灯和月亮的光汇合着从窗户里照进来，因而看得到一点点，金稻樱把盘起来的头发散了下来揉了揉，郑再萱闻到椰子味洗发水的味道。金稻樱叹了一口气，郑再萱站在离她一步远的地方，她伸手手指勾住了郑再萱制服短裙。她很瘦所以手指还能伸进去一点，指背隔着衬衫碰着她平坦温暖的小腹。金稻樱轻轻左右移动了一下手指，又用了用力，郑再萱就过来抱住了她。

“那，姐姐可以亲我吗？”郑再萱说。

她抱着那样的天真发问。金稻樱发现她只对自己有这种毫无保留的顽皮和依赖，这就会使人产生一定的占有欲。她比郑再萱还高一点点，郑再萱在解她长袖衬衫的扣子，从最上面那一颗开始，直到露出里面的内衣和裙子。金稻樱帮她先把衬衫从短裙里抽出来，然后从底下一颗一颗往上面解，解到一半的时候郑再萱就在她的脸颊上亲了一下。金稻樱借着那仅存的一点点光看见她的眼睛，她抿着嘴笑起来。金稻樱于是去亲吻她的嘴唇。薄薄的，鼻子先闻到唇蜜的味道，之后是舌头尝到，接着她的呼吸也轻轻地打过来。郑再萱把金稻樱的衬衫脱掉了，搂住她光裸的腰，一边问着姐姐为什么这么瘦呢，一边用手指细细地抚摸。这种感觉从来没有过，对金稻樱来说是很强烈的刺激，她体会到身体里激情和快乐。

郑再萱现在想要什么呢，金稻樱忽然充满希望地思考这个问题。她也闭上眼睛，凭着直觉手指一点点下移，从郑再萱的腰上慢慢落在她裙子上。而郑再萱往她身上又凑近了一点，胸部腰部和腿都贴得很紧，快要整个人扑在她身上。金稻樱靠在门板上，觉得自己想不了那么多了，帮郑再萱把裙子解开了扣子，又伸了一只手进去，隔着内裤帮她摸了几下。

郑再萱在她耳边深吸了几口气，攀住她，很乖地抬起了一只腿缠住她，又叫她姐姐！姐姐。

金稻樱停下来，有点迟疑。郑再萱凑上去亲她，笑着说没关系的。

于是金稻樱问她：“要躺着吗？”

她们于是一起钻进郑再萱的被子，进到更深更厚重也更安全的黑暗里。郑再萱用手指找到金稻樱的嘴唇，与此同时金稻樱也在用手指摸索。郑再萱闭上眼睛想象金稻樱细长的手指，柔和而急切的，于是她也急切了起来。需要姐姐，她轻轻地说，需要姐姐……这么说着她顺应着金稻樱手指的节奏髋部也扭动起来。就这么蹭着蹭着，金稻樱又把她衣服掀起来，不把内衣解开，只是扒开碍事的海绵直接用舌头去舔。郑再萱仰起头小声地断断续续地叫她的名字，感觉全身都没办法动弹，想要干脆自己把内衣解了吧，又想要蜷缩起来。但最最想要的，还是像她正在做的这样，快乐地、大胆地喘息。某一刻她不小心尖叫出声，紧紧地抱住了金稻樱，呜呜咽咽起来。

金稻樱停下动作之后低头亲了亲她散开的头发，也更紧地抱住她。换成郑再萱去亲吻她的身体，趴在她身上却意识到自己格外地想要抬眼看见她，于是把被子掀开。但当光线照在金稻樱脸上的时候，其他东西都暗暗的，只有她的眼睛亮晶晶。金稻樱被发现了，垂下眼睛说：“对不起……不知道……”

郑再萱当然也不知道，但又觉得自己知道。她抱住金稻樱，好像想要永远珍藏住什么。

“我也想哭了，姐姐，”她说，“你为什么比我想象中的还要喜欢我呢。”

三十五岁的金稻樱怀疑郑再萱现在还会在去欧洲某一个山脉旅游的时候，在脑里幻想对着山大喊——稻樱，我很好，你好吗。那是喜爱看小说电影的十六岁的她会干出的事，现在她早就过了那个年龄长得很大了。她担心郑再萱结婚不跟她说，可是仔细想想，难道有什么说的必要？是那张明信片给了她一点期望，但归根到底有那张明信片她好像也不会感到悔恨了。过去的所有事情，能落在郑再萱这句话里，那自己可能真的做得不错，让她感到被爱了。哪怕有这么一点可能，她感到被爱，金稻樱也就觉得非常满足了。

公司年假她一次性花掉回了趟家，好好地待了半个月。她枕在妈妈腿上，妈妈帮她梳着头发，问她，我们稻樱总是一个人，会不会感到寂寞呀。

金稻樱笑了笑说，“以前爸爸上班、我和哥哥上学的时候，妈妈也常常一个人啊，当时会感到寂寞吗。”

“当然会啦，”妈妈说，“但有时候也会希望大家都晚回家一点，可以和邻居阿姨多喝几杯。”

两个人都笑了，金稻樱说：“妈妈，不用担心我。”

妈妈于是笑着点点头。

期间她去拜访哥哥，和哥哥的小孩在家里玩。她喊小孩的妈妈姐姐，姐姐是一个很爽快的人，小孩也非常机灵。姐姐问她：“稻樱想过要生孩子吗？”金稻樱说：“一个人待久了，好像都意识不到原来自己也是可以养孩子的人。”

“但还是不了，”金稻樱说，“好像还是有点难以适应这样的身份呢。”

金稻樱明白自己是一个居家型的人，可打破现有的习惯非常困难。有时候为了不打破，可以去做别的选择。她在网上看到有专门的单身女性公寓，图片里房子非常宽敞明亮，而且感觉会是一个很好的社区，打算过一段时间就去看看。

在家收拾相册的时候看到郑再萱的照片。她怀疑自己是想念郑再萱了才故意去清理那个装了相册的抽屉，忍不住怪罪自己。看见了就舍不得放下，总之她拿起那些照片，认命一样地坐在地上看。那还是胶卷相机的时代，她陪郑再萱去便利店里买了好几卷胶卷。当时的场景记得非常清晰，金稻樱拿起相机给郑再萱照相，在街边，夏天的大树底下。她闭上另一只眼，用这只眼透过镜头看郑再萱，小小的，摇晃着手，对她微笑。

郑再萱竟然最后出现在金稻樱面前——是收到明信片没过多久，三十五岁岁生日过去了一个月，春天的叶子渐渐长出来，天气转暖，只用穿一件针织开衫的时候。

金稻樱很惊讶，但还是平静下来问她：“不是去结婚了吗？”

郑再萱说：“差一点。姐姐，我差一点就要结婚了。”

她还是叫我姐姐，金稻樱想。在中学的时候金稻樱其实预见过这样子的情形，说再萱的气质，感觉很适合当逃婚的新娘。郑再萱回话，稻樱姐姐气质像神父。

原来年纪够小，很多事情都是轻轻松松的玩笑话。金稻樱问，那怎么了呢？郑再萱说，没办法继续，又逃走了。金稻樱很轻松地说，可是你不是会逃走的人。

郑再萱看着她，咬了咬牙说：“那你要我怎么办。”

金稻樱抬起头来看着她。

“因为没办法像忍受姐姐一样忍受那个人，喜欢他但是不想和他一起生活，因为只要一想到姐姐一个人呆在这里就会觉得很可怜，因为太过喜欢能够呆在你身边的自己了，想要成为那样的自己。所以出现在了这里。”

“和我一起有那么好吗？”金稻樱问。

“别再混淆概念了姐姐，我们都没有选择好与不好。”郑再萱说。

金稻樱被突如其来的感情袭击的时候是会流泪的。还小的时候表情控制不住，露出哭相，吓到身边的人，现在长大了，别人看不出，只以为她在发呆，或者非常认真地在留意什么。

郑再萱认真地观察她，知道她很难受，走近拥抱住她。轻轻用手指梳理她的头发，额头蹭着她的脖子侧面，脉搏一跳一跳的地方，有奇异的温热和姐姐的味道。她分开，看了看金稻樱的眼睛，拉着她往前面走，“我们去超市吧，想吃炒肉吗？不想吃吗，不会已经忘记我中学时候的绰号了吧……”

金稻樱被带着跌跌撞撞往前快走了几步，反应过来之后紧紧挽住郑再萱的一只手臂，靠在她身上，问：“我们怎么是这样的人呢？”

她求助一般地看向郑再萱。郑再萱也看了看她，轻松地说：“我们是什么样的人？我们都是普通人啊。”

郑再萱又搂紧了她，说姐姐，不要为你爱我感到愧疚啊。

“青春是怎么样的事情啊再萱西，有没有感觉好像青春就只是我们两个人的事情了？”

“好像是的哦姐姐，而且不只是青春吧，连变老的中年也要一起度过了。”

“还没有那么快，还没有那么快吧！”

“从十五岁到现在也就是一眨眼的事情啊……我现在都记得刚开始交往的时候姐姐第一次跑来宿舍找我的样子。”

“是吗，”金稻樱盘腿坐着翻看相片，忽然抬起头来，“当时是因为你给我发短信了，看起来多可怜啊，橡皮筋坏了啦。”

郑再萱笑了起来，金稻樱说别笑啦，小心眼角长纹。

生活像流水一样过去，因为寒冷的冬天痛苦过，可冬天的结尾二月，正是我们出生的时候。

并且从此以后，我们在一起度过了很多个春天。


End file.
